One Piece: Last Friday Night TGIF
by LuffyGirl
Summary: A parody of Katy's Perry's song, Last Friday Night T.G.I.F. with the Straw Hat Crew and Ace. It's sort of random. Read if you're interested. I OWN NOTHING OF ONE PIECE OR KATY PERRY! Rated T to be safe.


Real song: Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)

By: Katy Perry

Once again, I left the title the same. This is another One Piece song parody as you can see. The whole parody is sort of random. In a way. Lol. I figured since the song itself is kind of like a party song I might as well make the parody crazy. XD

Again, it's in my point of view and it's about a party we had at some random house. Oh, and I suggest you listen to it along with the song because I do not skip anything.

Enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA! THE SONG TITLE AND THE SONG ITSELF BELONGS TO KATY PERRY!

* * *

There's a cute boy on my bed

There's a straw hat on his head

He's wearing a shirt that's red

Did we do something we dread

I see people on the ground

When did they get all around

Inside my room I don't know

But I do know they must go

I go to Nami and I asked her what went on last night

She told me we partied and then there was a fight

Damn

Then she told me

That we ran from the Marines and we took her tangerines

We broke all of Zoro's swords

Last Friday Night

Usopp won many awards

For being best run away

Girls told Sanji stay away

Then Chopper said

We'd all better stay in bed

Robin chose not to listen

Franky chose not to listen

Then Brook told me

I'd better go and hurry

Stop Ace from drinking much more

Before, whoa

Last Friday Night

We went all crazy

This Friday Night

Do it all again

How did this start you ask me

Well, it's all thanks to Luffy

Who's still lying on my bed

With his straw hat on his head

Man doesn't he look so fine

I just wanna make him mine

Oh, wait back to my tale

That was such an epic fail

We were running from the Marines once again thanks to Luffy

Then a fight broke out, it was Zoro and Sanji

Damn

What's this about

Turns out Sanji tripped Zoro

It was accidentally

Now where are we gonna go

There said Franky

That house looked like a death trap

But I wanna take a nap

That's what we mostly all thought

At least we think

There's a lesson we'll be taught

We entered and got a drink

That was a bad idea

Yes, it sure was

Furniture from IKEA

That sentence was random cuz

Ace said that

Last Friday Night

No never again

No never

This Friday Night

No never again

No never

This Friday Night

We sure had fun

Too much fun, though

Everything spun

We will now go

Back to the ship

Here is a tip

TGIF, TGIF

(Saxophone plays)

Last Friday Night

Finally, this is the end

Can't believe we spent the night

For the whole three day weekend

Last Friday Night

And Luffy and I made out

Robin and Ace had no clothes

What the heck was that about

Why did you pose

Yes, I know that was random

But I can't think of more rhymes

Doesn't matter anymore

This Friday Night

We are going somewhere else

Maybe just stay on the ship

Yes, whoa

This Friday Night

We'll stay on the ship

WHOO~~! OW!

* * *

Yay, I'm done! :D

So what did you think? I know, it was crazy, random and… Yeah.

Here's how the characters were throughout the song:

Luffy was tired from the excitement and so was I and we happened to be asleep on the same bed. (We're innocent so don't worry! Nothing happened!)

Zoro and Sanji were fighting because Sanji accidentally tripped Zoro. Dumb thing to fight about but this IS Zoro and Sanji we're talking about. Oh, and they were semi-drunk.

Nami was on a hangover in the beginning.

Usopp, Chopper and Brook were the innocent ones as you can see when Chopper tells everyone to stay in bed. Brook tells me to stop Ace from drinking much more because he went way past his limit but before I could he puked.

Robin and Franky (who did his pose which is why I said 'why did you pose') chose not to listen and continued to party along with Ace who was basically drunk throughout the whole thing.

Oh, and um… The part where it says 'Robin and Ace had no clothes… ;D

I was the narrator since everyone else didn't want to explain anything! XD

Also, I'd appreciate song suggestions of what to do next. I really love doing song parodies.

ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR KATY PERRY.

Review, please! :D Don't be too mean!


End file.
